


My birthday

by boobooyt



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, i'm doomed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about Yuto's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	My birthday

**2015.08.10 00.05 am**

 

There are more than 7 cans of beers in a certain apartment room, scattered messily on the low level table and floor, spilling the alcoholic liquid here and there. A young guy with a black hair, thick eye brow and visible mole on the left side of his neck is holding another can of beer. Whoever seen his state would immediately think that he gets it bad. The state he is in is really horrible and pitiful. It shouldn’t be like that, he should celebrate the night with a happy feeling instead of being gloomy and depressed.

This exact night, he, Nakajima Yuto, is a year older than he was 5 minutes ago.

 

**2012.08.10 00.00 am**

 

“Dear Yuto-kun,

Are you still awake? Did I bother you or wake you up?

I’m sorry if I’m

No matter what, I want to be the first person to great you a happy birthday

Thank you for being born to this world

Thank you for coming to my world and brighten each and my every day

I love you, from before, now and forever

….”

The voice message continued with the person from the other line sang a happy birthday. Yuto craved a smile on his face, grinning from ear to ear like an idiot in the middle of the night. Without wasting any second, after the voice message was over, he dialed the number one button on his phone.

“Hi…” Yuto began when he heard the connecting sound, even before the person from the other line can says his hello. “I love you Ryosuke, from before, now and forever… Please stay with me forever.”

“Un… I’ll gladly grant your request”

 

**2015.08.10 00.15 am**

 

“Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar!” Yuto screamed the word. His tears are flowing out again as he remember the sweet memories he had with him.

“Forever my ass… you are a liar Ryosuke! Liar! Liar!” Yuto stopped his cried for a moment before silently cried “Ryosuke… I miss you! I miss you so much! Where are you? I want you to be here.”

“It’s my birthday… do you remember? At that time, you promised me that you would stay with me forever. So, why are you not around?”

 

**2013.08.10 00.00 am**

 

Nakajima Yuto was on his bed, lying down with a phone on his hold, waiting for a message or call but even after 5 minutes, none of them were come. He felt upset and about to give a call but someone suddenly opened his door. Someone, which Yuto had been waiting to receive a message or call from, was standing by the door with a small chocolate cakes complete with the candles and sang happy birthday.

 

The birthday boy was stunned at the surprised that he could only looked at him with a mix of happiness, touched, and amazement.

“Don’t just look at me. Quick blow the candles Yuto. They’ll melt.” Yuto blew them off as he told.

“Happy birthday~~” Ryosuke whispered on Yuto’s ear when he half hugged him, the cake was on the way.

“Thank you… I love you.” Yuto shoved the cake somewhere else, pulled him back tightly.

“In that case, please let me stay with you from today onward.” Ryosuke words took Yuto by surprised. He loosened the hug, to look at Ryosuke’s face. “Are you sure?”

Ryosuke nodded, “Let’s live together forever.” Ryosuke flashed his brightest and most beautiful smile as he said it.

 

**2015.08.10 00.30 am**

 

Even after a year, Yuto’s apartment room is still full of Ryosuke’s scent. His pictures, their pictures, are everywhere in the apartment. The bedroom, living room, kitchen, all is full with his things. Yuto just couldn’t bring himself to throw them out because it feels like he will forget about Ryosuke if he does that. He doesn’t want to. He wants Ryosuke to come back to him. To, once again, brighten up Yuto’s live with his existence.

 

**2014.08.10 10.00 pm**

 

Their date that day was awesome. For Yuto, it was the best birthday so far. Waking up to a sweet birthday message which led to a flirting session on bed, eating breakfast which full of all his favorite dishes made by Ryosuke, going on a date with him for the rest of the day and finally had a romantic dinner in a French restaurant. After that, they were walking hand in hand on their way home, chatting about stuff while flirting with each other from time to time.

It happened suddenly and in a flash. An out of control car was running toward the pedestrian where they walked. The two of them were off guard and didn’t see the car coming until the last minute where Ryosuke pushed Yuto out of the way and got hit.

 

**2015.08.10 01.00 am**

 

“Ryosuke… living without you, doesn’t seem like living at all. I want to see you. Please let me go and see you, Ok?” Not long after that Yuto passed out. Ryosuke’s smiling picture was there on his hold.

 .

 .

 .

“Yuto… please keep on living. Live your life to the fullest, for my sake. You can do that right?” Ryosuke said. He is smiling and his whole body is radiating with light. “I’ll always be with you, right here.” He told Yuto, placing his warm hand on Yuto’s chest.

 

In that messy and reek of alcohol apartment room, the lonely and depressed guy who just turns a year older is crying on his sleep.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Highly inspired by FTISLAND's my birthday


End file.
